Munichball
Munichball |nativename = Mingakugl|founded = 1158|image = Kaliningradskayaball44.png|caption = Version without CoA|language = German and Bavarian|type = Cityball|affiliation = Germanyball, Bavariaball|religion = file:catholic-icon.png Roman Catholicism|friends = Bavariaball, Germanyball, Edinburghball, Cincinnatiball (daughter), Kievball, Veronaball, Bordeauxball, Veniceball, Sapporoball, Kitchenerball|enemies = Berlinball (More Rival than Enemies), Nurembergball (football), Dortmundball (biggest football rival), Londonball (Arsenal), Austrian Empireball (Flag stealer), Stuttgartball Car rivals, Madridball (Real Madrid), Israel Haters (REMEBER 1972)|likes = Bier, Fußball, BMW, Bayern Munich, Beckenbauer, money, Airport, Oktoberfest, Fack Ju Gohte|predecessor = Bavariaball's clay|bork = BMW BMW|food = Wurst und schnitzel}} is one of the main cities of Germanyball, being the chief-town of Bavariaball and therefore seat of the Oktoberfest. A lot of Kebabs migrate here to wörk. On his CoA is the Münchner Kindl. History Medieval was founded as a settlement in 1158 by the Benedictine Monks on the salt road. In this year the city was first mentioned in a document, which was signed in Augsburgball . Then the Guelph Henry the Lion, Duke of Saxonyball and Bavariaball' built a toll bridge right next to the unofficial city of Munichball' and on the salt road. Henry was a cousin of the emperor of HREball Friedrich Barbarossa, who supported him by appointing him to the Duke of Bavaria, because he helped him becoming an emperor. So he automaticly became the Lord of Munich too. Munichball recived its city status in the year 1175 and became fortified. Because Henry doesn't want to support the emperor with military in Italyball, Barbarossa took his title as duke of Bavariaball and Saxonyball and degraded him to a normal noble with no teretorries. So Otto I Wittlesbach beacme Duke of Bavariaball and the Bishop of Freisingball got Munich. In the year 1442 all file:Israel-icon.png Jewisch people has been evicted out of Munichball. No Jewish people lived in Munichball until the 18th century. Nazi-Time and WW2 After WW1 the Weimar Republicball tries to restore the republic, Munich became a spot of extremist politics among with Adolf Hitler and his Nazi-Party. When Hitler tried the Beer Hall Putsch in the year 1923. But the revolt failed and he got arested. In the year 1933 Munichball became the stronghold of the NSDAP, when Hitler took power over Weimar Republicball. The party created in Dachau the first KZ of Germany. The HQ of the NSDAP is also in Munichball. When the war broke out, Munichball had to suffer 71 Allied air raids, which made the city after the war completly unhabitable. Postwar and Today After Nazi Germanyball's surrender in Berlinball, USAball occupied the city in file:reichrawr-icon.png ReichRawr. Munichball became the Second biggest city of West Germanyball. In the year 1957 the city's population surpassed one million. In the year 1972 Munichball was the host of the Summer Olympics 1972, but the file:palestine-icon.png Palestine terrorist organization Black Sebtember took hostage of 11 file:Israel-icon.png Israeli athletes, who has been killed along with a German police officer during the Munich Massacre. Nowadays Munichball is the richest city of file:germany-icon.png Germanyball and is one of the top 10 cities with the heighest life quality worldwide. He also has file:germany-icon.png Germany's best football team and the worldwide largest Volksfest of the world, the Oktoberfest. How to draw Draw Munichball isn't so difficult: # Divide the basic circle shape into two horizontal stripes, black and yellow # Draw the coat of arms of Munich in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Category:Cityballs Category:Germanyball Category:Europe Category:Olympic Host Category:Eurovision Host Category:Bavariaball Category:Cityballs of Germanyball Category:Christian Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Bavarian Speaking Countryball Category:West Europe Category:Germanic